robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RTV Productions
rTV Productions is the main production arm of the rTV Networks. It produces most of the original programming shown on rTV, rTV2, Rnetwork, and Blox. Blox News programming is produced by rTV Networks independently of the Productions arm. rTV Productions also makes some programming for Roblox Networks Television due to rTVN's co-ownership of the group. This programming is either produced directly by rTV Productions, or through or under the name RN US, the American arm of RNTV, which was created as BenzBot began to work with RNTV and is owned by him. History .]]As the rTV Networks launched on July 1, 2011, the group decided it needed a full-fledged productions division, which would create the network's programs. Thus, the rTV Networks created rTV Productions as a production arm for the rTV channel. As the Networks expanded, the Productions group created programming for those networks, as well as programming formats for some series (such as Placejumping and @TheIronCafe). As BenzBot began his involvement with Roblox Networks in late 2011 and early 2012, he also began to produce some programming for them as well, usually distributed under the Productions title (if the program also airs on an rTV Network) or under the title RN US (which has not necessarily been used as of yet). As of January 17, 2014, rTV Productions creates all of the rTV Networks' original entertainment-based programming and programming formats. rTVN's news output, such as the Blox News Channel, is handled outside of the Productions arm, but still in-house. rTV Productions also acts as a distributor of rTV Productions-produced programs to networks outside of rTVN. rTV Productions controls all aspects of the production process for its series, from formats (when applicable) to set-building (when applicable) as well as script-writing, some recording, and editing. Starting with programming produced in 2014, but somewhat continuing a trend, all rTV Productions-produced programming will contain the copyright notice "©(year) rTV Productions, a division of rTV Networks" and a four-second production end card denoting the connection. Co-productions will contain this along with a message similar to "An rTV Productions production for (network)" and any necessary additional end cards or copyright notices necessary for mention in the co-production. In early 2016, BenzBot stated that most of its programming commitments for Roblox Networks Television, dating back to 2012, consisting of the series Dragonclan ''(for the formerly teen-skewing RN3), ''Extremes (also for that RN3), OD ''(for RN), ''Everybody Talks (for RN), and Hood ''(for RN), could be shelved in order to focus on domestic content for rTV Networks' channels. Programs produced by rTV Productions rTV Productions produces original programming for all of the rTV Networks except for Blox News Channel, which is produced independently of the Productions arm. rTV Productions also produces some programming for Roblox Networks Television and Blox (co-owned with Gavent Television Group). The following list may not include every series that rTV Productions has worked on. *''Everybody Talks (2013-present, for RN) *''The BenzBot Show'' (2012-present, for rTV and various other channels. Series currently on hiatus.) *''Hangin''' (2011-2013) *''The Investigator'' (2011-2013) *''Placejumping'' (2011-present) *''@TheIronCafe'' (2011-present) * Roblox is Off Their Rockers! (2013-present, based off the US and UK series and the original format with Robloxian adaptations.) *''The LOL Show'' (2013) *''Ten from 100'' (2012-2014) *''The Random Show'' (2013-2015) *''Invention of the Day (2012-2013, for Rush) *''Inbound (2012, for Rush) *''Nutjobs'' (2012, for Rush) *''The Misadventures of Two Lazy Guys'' (2013) (acquired by Get Scared Productions) *''The Xperiment'' (2011) *''Rev It Up with rev2010'' (2011) *''Derp It Up with Frankmer9'' (2011) *''The Tuhsury Show'' (2011) *''The Best Show Ever with xGoldenAge50x'' (2011) *''rTV Live'' (2011, cancelled due to a lack of technology.) *''The Secret Lives of Today's Youth'' (2012-present) *''Respawn'' (2012-present) *''Tegan (2013-present) *''Lockdown (2012-present) *''Dragonclan'' (2012-present, for RN) *''Extremes'' (2012-present, for RN) *''OD'' (2013-present, for RN) *''Hood'' (2013-present, for RN) *''Culture Clash'' (2013-present, for RN) *''The Obby'' (2014-present) Category:Production companies